clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gourleyo
What happened to penguin chat 3 Penguin chat 3 got closed down,because it was only a test program but don't worry because many features in penguin chat 3 are avalible in cp today! Leave a comment and don't remember to sign your name Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Gourleyo! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi Hi Gourleyo!! I see you are a bit new here. I'm Sonic, I've been editing here since June 2009. If you need any help, feel free to ask me. -- 18:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Note: You have been automatically added to Sonic's Friends List. HI! Hi! Is Gourleyo your username on Club Penguin? I'm Lily 8789! Please reply to me! =D I hope you'll have a good time on this wiki! ;-) --Lily 8789talk 16:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Meet me on CP, server mittens, name: Metalgearboy Meet me in Club Penguin Meet me!!!!! Mittens Name is Metalgearboy... Meet me in Club Penguin Meet me!!!!! Mittens Name is Metalgearboy... Warning Your recent blog posts were in violation of Section 7 of the policy. - Wompus78 .swf's I don't know a site for all of them, but here's a good one: http://clubpenguinswfs.co.cc NOTE: May take a while to load. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Request for adminship Your recent request for adminship was rejected for the following reason(s): #Requests are closed. #Not enough edits. #Your deleted contributions show numerous spam pages created by you. #You do not have the community's trust. #You seem to be unfamiliar with some basic wiki aspects. - Wompus78 18:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) No Sorry, I have no idea. Darth Pingus (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 16:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) stop vandaling! Warning Please do not advertise anything on the announcements page, thanks.. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Excuse me, but why did you re-name the main page with bad grammar? I doubt anyone will be very pleased with you, especially admins. Even if it is easily fixed, it was EXTREMELY pointless. Please don't re-name pages so that they then have bad grammar. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 11:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks to Will k reporting this as a problem, I fixed it, but you have been blocked for 3 months as a result. We ask you not to advertise anything again (you have advertised in the past), or you will get an indefinete block without any exceptions. ----[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Tense No, Gourleyo, it supposed to be present. This isn't a game series with lore and storyline. It's an ongoing MMO. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Why don't you just report it on the Report Vandalism page instead of putting it on a single admin's page? The vandal will be dealt with a lot quicker. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) We've Moved! Hello, Welcome to the ''Club Penguin Wiki. There is no more need to edit this wiki, as we moved recently due to some technical problems. Please make a new account on the new Wiki, which can be found here. This is optional, but it is highly recommended among the administrators (maybe). '' Again: To make a new account on the new wiki, click the link as follows: The Link. Thanks, ----[[User:Cookie 07730|Cookie 07730''']] Did someone say cookies?